Laurel Lance (Earth 2)
Laurel Lance, more commonly referred to as Black Siren or Dinah 'to avoid confusion with her Earth-1 doppelganger, is a meta-human supervillainess and former lieutenant to Hunter Zolomon. Early Life Laurel was born to Larry and Dinah Lance on April 9, 1985. Pre-Convergence Canary Season 1 In ''Big Game, she appears in Laurel's dreams about fighting Danny Brickwell. Black Siren helps defeat Brickwell until Laurel can do it herself, congratulates her, and vanishes. In My Demons, The Convergence Canary Season 2 In Canary Black, In Adam Raised A Cain, In You Have Failed This City, Canary Season 3 In The Storm, In There Is Healing, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In The Prisoner, In The Kindness of Strangers, Canary Season 4 In From A Certain Point of View, In See You Again, In Green/Black/White/Red/Gold, In Glorious, In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Birds of Prey Season 1 In Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear, In Pilot, Part 2: No Hero, In Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows, In Dark Angel (episode), In Anarky, In Changes, In Lay Down This Armor, In Divine Justice, In Family, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 1, In The Ruins, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 3, In The Ties That Bind, Part 1, In The Ties That Bind, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 5 In The Battle Within, Birds of Prey Season 8 In Everything Burns, Part 2, Personality Quotes Trivia Appearances * 20/50 (Canary) * 17/140 (Birds of Prey) * 1/46 (The Flash) * 38 (Total) (Canary S1) '''(2/10) *1x01 Big Game (dreams) *1x10 My Demons (dreams) (Canary S2) (3/10) *2x06 Canary Black *2x09 Adam Raised A Cain *2x10 You Have Failed This City (Canary S3) (7/10) *3x01 The Storm *3x02 There Is Healing *3x04 I Don't Belong *3x05 Follow You Down *3x07 The Prisoner *3x08 The Kindness of Strangers *3x10 From A Certain Point of View (Canary S4) (5/10) *4x02 See You Again *4x03 Green/Black/White/Red/Gold *4x08 Glorious *4x09 Anti-Life *4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (Canary S5) (3/10) *5x03 Birds of a Feather *5x04 Reflections *5x05 The Sisters Lance (Birds of Prey S1) (14/18) *1x01 Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear (no lines) *1x02 Pilot, Part 2: No Hero *1x03 Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows *1x05 Dark Angel (episode) *1x06 Anarky *1x07 Changes *1x08 Lay Down This Armor *1x09 Divine Justice *1x11 Family, Part 2 *1x12 The Ruins, Part 1 *1x13 The Ruins, Part 2 *1x14 The Ruins, Part 3 *1x17 The Ties That Bind, Part 1 *1x18 The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S5) (1/20) *5x04 The Battle Within (simulation) (Birds of Prey S6) (1/20) *6x03 Longbow, Part 3 (flashbacks) (Birds of Prey S8) (1/20) *8x20 Everything Burns, Part 2 (spirit) Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Canary Season 5 Characters Category:Canary Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring characters appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Canonical characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Doppelgangers Category:Deists Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Antiheroes Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Antagonists Category:Earth-2 Characters